The Lost Weasley
by PotterwatchMachine
Summary: How did the Harry Potter world continue in the absence of J.K. Rowling's wittily quilled worlds? I present the continued story of Rose Weasley, frustrated with her family's under appreciation, she turns from magic and loses her way.
1. Prologue: Ottery St Catchpole

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the great, and wise, J.K. Rowling.**

**Prologue: Ottery St. Catchpole**

In the small village Ottery St Catchpole, Walter Urwall was buttoning (rather clumsily) his tux that was fit to burst with the incompressible bulge that was his stomach.

Overall, Walter Urwall was a happy man, always to be seen stealing swigs from his concealed liquor bottle despite his doctor's insistence that "the stuff is "bad for the liver". However, today happened to be his nephew's wedding day. And after much convincing from his likable nephew, decided that today he would be unwillingly sober. After all he was to lead the happy bride down the isle in place of her father. He could not guess (and was too shy) to ask the pretty girl _why_ her own family wouldn't be attending. For all he knew her lot was dead. Perhaps she had been orphaned years ago, maybe they were fugitives. But who was he to question? At least the action would give him some healthily needed approval from his other relatives, who unfortunately viewed him as the family drunk.

His nephew, Mark, had always be kind to the old buffer, and Walter would use that kindness to weasel some sympathy out of his sister, Roofie. As usual, his sister was gossiping with some nearby cousins, who were all wearing what Walter liked to call, "those feathery clothes" Roofie's hat was so adorned with artificial feathers that reminded him of a flamingo, and ugly flamingo. Sad enough he could say the same about her dress. Roofie's rather large lips moved with enthusiasm, flapping consistently against her unusually large teeth, "She's rather odd if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, Rose is a smart girl, not bad on the eyes either. But the way she talks sometimes! It's as if she walked out of a science fiction! And don't get me started on her clothes…I just hope that our Mark is making the right decision."

The cousin's gave little gasps, and nods of agreement, and cast their eyes upward, as if looking at the bride who was bound to come any second.

"Eh she's not all that bad!" Walter called, "she's a nice girl, that outta be enough."

"I wouldn't expect _you _to understand social propriety," Roofie exclaimed, "you've never been one to judge others Walt."

"Aint I 'ere Roofs? I'm doin' the lad a favor. And for the record, I've taken a likin' to Rosey, very generous she was the first time I visited their 'ouse. Never met someone so willing to have guests..."

"Well that hardly counts Walter. The girl's manners are atrocious. Last week Auntie Maud said that she caught the girl twiddling a long stick around her hair while she ate. She was reading some sort of magazine that looked ghastly. I've never heard of such a thing. Not in this family, except _you_ of course."

"You just shut your trap and let 'er be Roofs. The girl doesn't need more on her plate at the moment." He gave her a contentious glare, and she slowly receded, sniffing and letting out a small "humph." And set out to ignore Walter by criticizing some nearby decorative roses. Walter started to inch his way closer to Roofie, but before Walter could approach his _dear_ sister, and convince her that his living conditions would be _"better off with a couple pounds or two"_, whispers rang out in excitement that it was time. Walter quickly stationed himself before the double doors, waiting for the lass to arrive.

In the middle of the excitement, standing before rows of eager relatives, stood the groom. His hair slicked back, and bow tie perfectly executed.

He was a handsome man, whose eyes had a kind of sparkle to them. He gazed toward the doors that his love was about to appear from any second._ Please let her be normal_ he thought, _just for today_. But as time went by, and the quarry of people became restless, he began to wonder (as he had on many an occasion) where she was. Hadn't she had adequate time to get ready?

However, the groom never did find out whether she would be 'normal' that day or not, for his bride was running down the stairs and out of the church to the displeasure of Roofie who gave a quick call of, "Well I never!" as Rose pushed passed the gawking cousins. Walter, who had witnessed the scandal merely shrugged, and sneaked into a nearby room to take a long gulp from his hidden flagon.

The bride ran with all the gusto of a rapid hippogriff out the church doors, and hid behind a pair of large trees that stood in the grass. Making sure that no one had yet exited the church, Rose hid, took out the wand she had stuffed down her bodice, and with a loud CRACK, disaperated to the surprise of a nearby squirrel.

**Thank you to all who read the prologue! More will come, and I do appreciate comments! So please comment and look for more soon, if you liked it! **

**PotterwatchMachine  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Ministry Decisions

**Hello people! So here's another chapter, slightly shorter than I want but...it's something. It's not epically full of action, but it will gain in momentum. I have a plan! Rose will be an interesting character I think... I just needed to pump out some writing so I could get back into the groove again! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Then maybe I will be inspired to write a lot more! Thanks! : )**

**-PotterwatchMachine**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all. Of course. She's like...wizard god. The creator of all that is Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1- Ministry Decisions **

It was a hot August day, and Rose Weasley stood waiting patiently outside her mother's office. Today happened to be a busy day at the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and witches bustled by, occasionally bumping her shoulder followed by many apologies. Pesky paper airplanes zoomed above her head. One of them broke loose, unfolded itself, and slid beneath her mother's door.

Hermione Weasley had promised her daughter a lunch in Diagon Alley. Rose had just left Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and was now enrolling in the Aurror training program. She had managed 12 O.W.L's with 11 Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations, and the same N.E.W.T.'s, it left a lot of career options. According to her father it was the same as her mother (minus the traditional N.E.W.T.'s because of the war), but she actually was very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was Herbology that got the better of her. She couldn't stomach moving, potentially dangerous plants. Neville (or Professor Longbottom) had been supporting but ultimately she would rather _not_ get top marks, then have her finger bitten off by a Venomous Tentacula. After a lot of thought she felt confident that she could make a good Aurror, but she hadn't told her mother yet that she was following in her father and uncles footsteps, and hoped she'd take it lightly.

There had been one other time that they had talked, she had planned to reveal her decision then, but as she formed the words she was interrupted by a pep talk, "Really Rosey, I want to see you doing something…worth while with your life. Your father does a very noble job, don't get me wrong. Aurrors save this society, but we were forced into it. What with the war and such, do you really want to spend your life _fighting? _You could do something fun, travel, stand up for a cause. I just want you to make the right decision for _you. _ Consider your options, don't go into something just because you feel obligated. You're a smart, talented girl. Just do that for me, okay? What have you been thinking of?"

"Er, well I've been looking at a lot of things, Healing, banking, there's a lot. But I still think I'd like to be an Aurror. I'm still…deciding."

"Well good, let me know what you decide." Hermione was then called away by a "Muggle Badgerer" (a case where a crime was committed against a Muggle) before they could discuss the matter further.

Between her mother's work, and Ministry applications there had been no time left for each other. Rose hoped to convince her mum of her job choice today.

Glancing at her watch, she realized she had been waiting nearly a half-hour outside. She hoped that letter wasn't another excuse for her mother to duck out of some quality time. Eventually, out of boredom, she was reduced to staring at the plaque outside the office that read _Hermione Weasley Head of Law Enforcement._ Rose gave a jolt as the door flew open, and her mother stood before her. Hermione was flushed, and her bushy hair stood in all directions crackling from strain. _This isn't good._

"I'm so sorry Rosy, but there's an urgent call. Some idiot blew a Muggle's house up, a lot of people are hurt. I just have too take care of this."

"I-er-okay. Don't worry about it mum I-I'll just go find something to do."

"I _am_ sorry sweetie," she patted Rose's cheek and gave her a hug, "I know I need to spend some time with you, since you left school I haven't really…but I'll see you later, okay? Grandma's cooking for Lily's Birthday. We can chat then."

Rose gave a small smile trying to conceal her disappointment and nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you later." Hermione gave her one more apologizing look, and took off down the hallway running for the lift. Rose sighed heavily and decided to visit Uncle Harry while she was here, but quickly realized that it was Lily's Birthday, and he surely had the day off. Unable to believe her luck she decided to apparate to The Burrow and help Grandma Weasley with some party preparations.

After apparating she realized she had uncharacteristically missed the target. She had been visioning the rickety Burrow, but instead she found herself behind a trashcan in the nearby village of Ottery St. Catchpole. She raised her wand ready to try again, but a young man had stopped walking and stood gazing at her on the other side of the garbage. He gave her wand a strange look and said kindly, "Can I help you?"

"No, no I don't need any help thank you." With those words she walked passed him giving him an exasperated smile, and began to look for a quiet place to disapparate. But he had caught up to her.

"Have I seen you before?"

"No, I don't think so. I've only been her a few times in my life."

"Really? I could have swore I'd seen you before, do you have relatives here?"

"Well, I do have some family about a mile out of town, but I've never lived with them."

"Are you related to that red haired bunch, the ah…hmmm… can't remember the name, the Weasles?"

"It's _Weasley_ actually." She said, annoyed. That was always everyone's first choice when name-calling.

"Sorry," he said realizing his mistake, "so you _are_ related. Cool. I only ever met them once, they seemed nice. My name's Obsular, Mark Obsular by the way."

"Nice to meet you, but I have a nieces cousin's Birthday party to go to right now, and I'm expected…"

"When does it start?"

"Well, at six but-"

"It's only 2 o'clock, why don't you grab a cuppa with me? Lay off family tension, chat a bit. What do you say?" She evaluated him; he was quite hansom with his dark hair and blue eyes. His smile was kindly, inviting. Why not? After all, she was out of school, her mother rejected her, and there wasn't anything better to do except hang decorations.

"Okay Mark Obolete or whatever it was, you're on." Rose said, walking alongside him into a nearby coffee shop.

**Review review! You awesome audience! How great you look today! But you know what would make your already vibrant face "outstanding"? You guessed it! Reviewing.**


End file.
